Un éternel recommencement
by Marian911
Summary: Le passé d'Eric revient le hanter lorsqu'une mystérieuse vampire se présente au Fangtasia et qu'une jeune femme inconnue emménage à Bon Temps. Souvenirs douloureux, trahison et vengeance vont venir perturber la vie de nos héros...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

- La situation dégénère, je crois que tu devrais t'en mêler…

Eric considéra Pam avec lassitude. Il devait absolument boucler les comptes du mois avant la fin de la nuit, il n'avait donc absolument pas de temps à consacrer à une rixe entre quelques ivrognes suffisamment stupides pour venir chercher la bagarre au Fangtasia et une poignée de vampires au sang chaud (enfin, façon de parler…). Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses congénères tuer ces idiots inconscients, sans quoi il allait se retrouver avec les flics sur les bras, et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout pour les affaires…

Soit, répondit-il en soupirant, allons leur donner une bonne leçon.

Il suivit Pam hors de son bureau et s'engagea d'un pas assuré dans le couloir menant à la grande salle. Il percevait les murmures inquiets de ses clients humains qui, bien qu'étant venu chercher au Fangtasia une dose de sensation forte, n'en demandaient sûrement pas tant. Il ressentait également l'excitation des vampires qu'il imaginait déjà tous crocs dehors à la perspective d'un vrai repas « bio ».

D'un geste vif, il repoussa le rideau de velours rouge qui le séparait du bar. Dés qu'il apparu sur le seuil, un silence religieux s'installa dans la pièce. La plupart des clients présents savaient qui il était quant au rares qui l'ignoraient, l'assurance et le charisme qui émanaient de toute sa personne les convainquirent rapidement qu'ils avaient affaire au maître des lieux. Seul un petit groupe au milieu de la pièce semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence et continuait à s'insulter avec aplomb.

Tandis qu'il promenait un regard glacial tout autour de lui, Eric s'avança au milieu de la foule qui, figée dans une attitude de respect craintif, s'écartait à son passage telle la Mer Rouge devant Moïse.

- Quittez immédiatement mon établissement, dit-il calmement à un grand type à casquette qui venait de lancer un magistral « Saloperie de suceur de sang ! » à un beau brun aux dents acérées.

- De quoi y s'mêle, le bondinet ?, lui rétorqua l'intéressé, qui visiblement, n'en était pas à sa première bière de la soirée.

Une demi seconde plus tard, l'impertinent se retrouvait plaqué contre un mur, les pieds à trente centimètre du sol et deux crocs étincelants dangereusement près de sa carotide.

- Toi et tes copains avez le choix, murmura le Viking d'une voix menaçante. Soit vous partez d'ici tout de suite et allez cuver votre bière loin de mon bar, soit vous en ressortez les pieds devant, c'est clair ?

- Ou… ou… oui monsieur, bredouilla maladroitement le pauvre type.

Le nez d'Eric se plissa instinctivement lorsque celui-ci détecta une désagréable odeur d'urine. Le vampire baissa les yeux vers le pantalon du fauteur de trouble et constata que celui-ci venait d'évacuer une grande partie de la bière qu'il avait ingurgitée ce soir là.

Agacé, le shérif de la 5ème zone poussa rudement l'incontinent vers la sortie. Impressionnés par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, ses trois amis ne se firent pas prier pour lui emboîter le pas.

- L'incident est clos, décréta Eric en se retournant vers la foule de curieux qui observait la scène. Retournez à vos occupations. Lena ! Nettoie-moi ça, ordonna-t-il à une petite barmaid rousse. Alejandro, la musique !

La soirée reprit son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Désormais de fort mauvaise humeur, Eric traversa la pièce d'un pas vif afin de s'en retourner lui aussi à ses ennuyeuses occupations. Alors qu'il soulevait le rideau rouge pour s'engager dans le couloir, une voix suave s'éleva derrière lui :

- Je t'ai connu moins magnanime, Eric. Il fut un temps où tu les aurais vidés de leur sang pour les punir de leur insolence.

Le vampire s'arrêta net. Cette voix féminine, il la connaissait, il en était certain. En dépit des nombreux siècles qui s'étaient écoulés, il l'aurait reconnue parmi mille autres. C'était la voix de la trahison.

Il se retourna lentement, persuadé de vivre un cauchemar. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son interlocutrice, ils restèrent figés dans une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Visiblement enchantée par la réaction de son interlocuteur, la vampire s'avança vers lui avec un sourire satisfait.

- Si nous allions discuter dans ton bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles. Nous avons tant de vieux souvenirs à évoquer…

Un éclair de haine traversa les yeux du Viking.

- S'il le faut, répondit-il avec froideur.

D'un pas raide, il la conduisit à son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte, la laissa entrer, puis pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Après avoir pris soin de bien refermer la porte, il se retourna brusquement vers son « invitée ».

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Mahaut ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais sur le point de te marier. Je croyais que tu étais morte depuis longtemps, du moins je l'espérais…

- Appelle-moi Mathilde, je préfère, c'est moins désuet. Figure-toi que j'ai divorcé. C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas, quand on sait tout le mal que je me suis donné pour épouser Gaucher de Vienne…

- Drôle n'est pas vraiment le mot qui me vient à l'esprit, répliqua Eric en serrant les crocs.

- Mmmm… Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'est avéré que Gaucher était loin d'être le mari que j'espérais. Il était incapable de me faire des enfants. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, l'héritage de mon père aurait été perdu, tu comprends… Au moins a-t-il eu le bon sens de consentir au divorce quand je le lui ai demandé. L'Eglise n'a pas été facile à convaincre, mais mon époux et moi avions tous deux de nombreuses relations. Je me suis remariée presque immédiatement. J'ai même eu des enfants. Quatre je crois…

- Et tu es devenue un vampire… quelle ironie !

- Oui et non… C'était mon choix, figure-toi. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Après ton départ, j'ai fait quelques recherches. J'ai traqué les gens de ton espèce pour en apprendre plus. Puis j'ai rencontré Alec. Un gentil garçon, tout fraîchement transformé en vampire. Je l'ai séduit en un rien de temps. Le convaincre de m'accorder la vie éternelle n'a pas été difficile. Et me voilà ! Le pauvre est mort quelques siècles plus tard, des démêlés avec l'Inquisition, tu comprends.

- Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ? Tu prends de gros risques en paraissant devant moi. A l'époque Godric m'a convaincu de partir et de te laisser en paix, mais je n'ai rien oublié de ce qui s'est passé, Mahaut, et tout mon être crie vengeance !

- Mathilde, s'il te plaît, rectifia l'intéressée. Ne crois pas que je sois venue ici sans prendre de précaution. Je me suis d'abord assuré la protection de ta reine. Si d'aventure il devait m'arriver malheur par ta faute, Sophie-Anne en prendrait assurément ombrage. Nous avons créé des liens toutes les deux. Après tout, nous sommes compatriotes !

Eric serra les poings. Ainsi il lui était impossible de faire payer à cette garce ses méfaits passés !

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Que me veux-tu exactement ?

- Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, Eric. Je suis venue le récupérer.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grommela le shérif.

- Oh je crois bien que si, mon ami.

- Je ne suis certainement pas ton ami !

- Soit. Cela ne change rien. Je sais qu'elle t'a donné le médaillon.

- Je m'en suis séparé il y a longtemps. C'était un bijou de valeur, j'en ai tiré un bon prix, répondit Eric avec désinvolture.

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. Tu affirmais il y a un instant qu'en dépit de tous ces siècles, tu aspirais encore à la vengeance. Et maintenant tu voudrais me faire croire que tu t'es séparé du plus précieux présent qu'elle t'ait jamais offert ? Je n'y crois pas un instant.

- Pourquoi diable se bijou t'intéresse-t-il, Mahaut ? Quel usage pourrais-tu bien en faire aujourd'hui.

- Mathilde. Ce bijou appartenait aux femmes de ma famille depuis des générations. Agnès n'avait aucun droit de te l'offrir. C'est à moi qu'il aurait dû revenir après sa mort.

- Quand bien même. Il ne reste plus rien de ta famille désormais. Et ne me fais pas croire que le médaillon a une valeur sentimentale pour toi, tu n'as jamais rien su à propos des sentiments, même lorsque tu étais encore humaine.

- Comme tu viens de le dire, il ne reste plus rien de ma famille. Or, il se trouve qu'une partie des terres qui ont appartenues aux Bourbons sont sans propriétaire depuis quelques temps. J'ai appris la mort du dernier d'entre eux il y a un mois. Comme tu le sais, en France comme ici, les vampires ont le droit de revendiquer leurs anciennes propriétés lorsque celles-ci n'appartiennent plus à personne. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de prouver mon identité.

- Et tu espères le faire grâce à ce médaillon ?

- Il porte les armoiries de ma famille. Et grâce aux techniques modernes, je n'aurai aucun mal à prouver son authenticité.

- Malheureusement, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus en possession du bijou que cherches.

- Tu mens ! s'impatienta Mathilde. Je saurais bien trouver un moyen de te le reprendre Eric ! Et si c'est la guerre que tu veux, et bien crois-moi, tu l'auras !

- J'ai hâte, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

Folle de rage, Mathilde, sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Avec un air grave, Eric s'assit derrière son bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir de droite, en démonta de fond et s'empara s'un petit médaillon en or. Au milieu était représenté un lion rouge, entouré de huit coquillages bleus. Mahaut, ou plutôt Mathilde pouvait bien le menacer tant quelle voudrait, jamais il ne lui donnerai le seul souvenir qu'Agnès lui ait laissé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

- Bien, je crois que nous en avons fini avec les formalités. Vous êtes désormais chez vous, déclara Maître Hyde avec toute la solennité que lui imposait son métier.

- Merci de vous êtres occupé de tout, Maître. C'était très aimable de votre part, répondit chaleureusement Léa.

- Allons, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Votre tante était une femme admirable, Mademoiselle Dampierre. Ce fut un honneur pour moi que de m'assurer de l'exécution de ses dernières volontés.

Léa se leva du vieux fauteuil marron dans lequel elle avait pris place et raccompagna le notaire à la porte de la grande maison qui désormais était la sienne.

- Bonne chance, mademoiselle. Et encore toutes mes condoléances, lança maître Hyde avant de monter dans son étincelant cabriolet noir.

Léa regarda la voiture s'éloigner et rentra en soupirant dans la vieille demeure de sa défunte tante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil découragé à la montagne de cartons qui s'amoncelaient dans la pièce principale. Elle avait une sainte horreur des déménagements. Déballer les cartons était pour elle une abominable corvée. Il allait pourtant bien falloir s'y coller, songea-t-elle avec résignation. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle remonta les manches de son gilet et s'attela à la tâche. Il lui fallut l'après-midi entier pour vider les placards de tante Gisèle afin de remplacer les affaires de la vieille dame par les siennes. Elle mis un soin religieux à emballer chaque vêtement et chaque bibelot de la défunte, puis les monta au grenier tout en prenant bien garde de les protéger de la poussière. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de s'en débarrasser.

Elle songea avec mélancolie aux vacances d'été que la vieille tante venait passer tous les ans à Vichy, chez ses parents. Elle disait avec un air bourru qu'elle venait pour faire une cure, que c'était bon pour sa santé, vous comprenez…Mais Léa savait bien qu'en réalité, Tante Gisèle voulait juste passer du temps avec la seule famille qui lui restait.

Gisèle Dampierre avait quitté la France à l'âge de 18 ans pour suivre un bel officier américain rencontré pendant la guerre. Elle avait vécu 8 ans dans le péché avec lui, espérant secrètement qu'il finirait par la demander en mariage. Il n'en avait rien fait cependant, lui préférant au bout du compte une petite bourgeoise de New-York dont le père, un riche banquier, avait fait fortune en prêtant de l'argent aux usines d'armement pendant la guerre.

Dépitée, Gisèle s'était exilée dans une petite ville de Louisiane, Bontemps, où elle avait vécu le restant de sa vie. Jamais elle ne s'était mariée, jamais elle n'avait eu d'enfants. Aussi avait-elle reporté son affection sur les enfants de son frère, Jacques Dampierre. Celui-ci avait épousé la fille d'un de ses collègues médecins, Madeleine Lavril, et avait eu avec elle deux beaux petits chérubins : Elizabeth, et Pascal. La première vivait la vie trépidante d'une avocate parisienne célibataire, « et heureuse de l'être », tandis que le second, le père de Léa, avait épousé une jolie infirmière, Clarisse, et gérait une entreprise d'informatique. Léa était l'unique fille de Pascal, et par conséquent l'unique petite nièce de Gisèle.

La jeune femme adorait sa tante Gisèle. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des longs après-midi d'été passés avec elle sur les rives de l'Allier, écoutant avec attention les récits de la vieille dame sur son enfance dissipée avec Papi Jacques, sur la guerre de 39-45 et sur sa folle romance avec un bel officier américain. Elle lui racontait la Louisiane avec ses musiciens, ses bayous, la douceur des hivers et la moiteur des étés.

C'était peut-être pour ça que Léa avait choisi de faire des études d'anglais. Á 23 ans, elle venait de terminer la fac et projetait de rejoindre sa tante en Amérique afin d'égayer les vieux jours de cette dernière. En effet, ayant atteint l'âge respectable de 84 ans, la vieille dame ne pouvait plus entreprendre de longs voyages comme auparavant, et la solitude ainsi que l'éloignement lui pesaient. Léa avait donc trouvé un travail de traductrice pour une maison d'édition de Shreveport et décidé de s'installer à Bontemps avec sa vieille tante. Malheureusement, tante Gisèle s'était éteinte quelques mois avant que ce beau projet ne puisse se réaliser, léguant sa maison et tous ses biens à Léa. La jeune femme avait donc décidé de s'en tenir au plan initial : s'installer à Bontemps et y travailler comme traductrice.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de ses pensées empreintes de nostalgie, Léa s'aperçut que la nuit était quasiment tombée. Un bruyant gargouilli émanant de son ventre lui rappela qu'elle mourrait de faim. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les courses, s'agaça-t-elle. De toute façon, elle avait toujours été une piètre cuisinière…

Elle s'empara de son sac à main et sortit de la maison en prenant bien soin de fermer à clef derrière elle. Elle grimpa dans la vieille voiture d'occasion bleu clair qu'elle s'était achetée en arrivant à Shreveport (« une véritable affaire », lui avait assuré un vendeur semblant sortir tout droit d'une pub de dentifrice) et partit à la recherche du premier endroit ressemblant un tant soit peu à un restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

- Table 10, annonça Sam à Sookie en lui désignant quatre bières posées sur le comptoir.

La jeune femme s'empara des bières, les posa sur son plateau, et se dirigea vers la table que son patron venait de lui indiquer. Elle y reconnut Jackson Burns, Pete Donovan, Joffrey Hamilton et Jerry Cooper. Les quatre hommes étaient enfermés dans un mutisme emprunté et aucun d'eux ne semblait oser croiser le regard de ses compagnons. Sookie s'étonna grandement de ce comportement. Ces quatre là n'avaient pourtant pas la langue dans leur poche, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient un coup dans le nez. Leur passe-temps favori semblait être de raconter les âneries les plus ridicules.

Curieuse de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu rabattre le caquet de cette bande d'idiots, Sookie s'autorisa à faire un petit tour dans les pensées de Jerry. Celles-ci étaient aussi faciles à lire qu'un livre grand ouvert, et la jeune femme ne fut pas déçue de ce qu'elle y trouva. Visiblement, Eric avait fait son petit effet la nuit dernière. L'image de Jackson mouillant son pantalon allait certainement égayer le reste de sa soirée.

Sookie servit les quatre compères, tout en essayant de réprimer le sourire moqueur qui se dessinait irrésistiblement sur ses lèvres. Sa tentative dut lamentablement échouer, car Pete lui lança un regard mauvais qui par ailleurs, ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité de la jeune télépathe.

Un large sourire ornait encore ses lèvres lorsque la porte du Merlotte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune femme inconnue. Tous les yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers la demoiselle en question. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde à Bontemps, et l'apparition d'une nouvelle tête suscitait immanquablement la curiosité des habitants.

Apparemment gênée d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention générale, la jeune femme pris discrètement place à la table la plus proche et plongea immédiatement le nez dans la carte des menus.

Sookie se rendit à la table de l'inconnue et s'enquit aimablement de la commande de sa cliente.

- Un chili, s'il vous plaît. Et un verre de vin, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin, répondit cette dernière en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets sur la foule qui continuait de la scruter.

- Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, ils sont curieux, c'est tout, la rassura la barmaid. Vous êtes nouvelle en ville ?

- Oui, je viens m'installer ici. Ma tante est décédée récemment et elle m'a légué sa maison.

- Oh ! Mais alors vous devez être Léa, la nièce de Madame Dampierre ! s'exclama Sookie.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous la connaissiez ?

- Très bien, nous étions voisines. Je suis Sookie Stackhouse, ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit-elle en tendant la main vers la jeune femme.

Léa s'empara de la main tendue et la serra avec chaleur.

- Ma tante m'a parlé de vous. Elle vous aimait beaucoup, dit Léa en souriant.

- Et elle m'a parlé de vous, répondit Sookie en lui rendant son sourire. Elle me disait toujours : « Ma petite nièce est adorable. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez à merveille ! »

- Et bien je suppose que nous allons bientôt le découvrir, rétorqua Léa avec malice. Ainsi, la jolie maison au bout du chemin est la vôtre… Et à qui appartient la grande maison un peu plus loin sur la droite ?

- C'est celle de Bill Compton. Vous ne risquez pas de le croiser pendant la journée : c'est un vampire. Je vous présenterai si vous le souhaitez… proposa Sookie tout en guettant la réaction de son interlocutrice.

- Volontiers. Ma tante m'a parlé de lui aussi. « Un garçon très serviable », disait-elle. Pour être franche, ça me faisait bien rire vu que le « garçon » en question devait avoir l'âge d'être son grand-père…

Sookie éclata de rire. Décidément, sa nouvelle voisine lui plaisait bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Á partir de ce jour, Léa revint au Merlotte chaque soir. On y servait pas de la grande cuisine, mais c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pu se préparer elle-même. Et puis, le patron était sympathique, et ça lui donnait l'occasion de rencontrer les gens du coin.

Sookie était enchantée par la jeune fille. Elles avaient très vite sympathisé, et elles pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Bill lui-même semblait s'être pris d'affection pour la jeune française. D'ordinaire, il préférait éviter de se rendre au Merlotte. Bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître, les regards insistants des autres clients le gênaient quelques peu. Mais depuis que Léa s'y rendait, il venait chaque soir attendre que sa télépathe de petite amie ait terminé son service. La jeune femme était la seule à Bontemps, mise à part Sookie, qui ne semblait pas effrayée de passer du temps avec lui. En sa compagnie, il se sentait moins mal-à-l'aise au milieu des regards inquisiteurs.

- Léa n'est pas encore arrivée ? demanda-t-il un soir à la barmaid.

- Non, pas encore, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Elle devait finir une traduction pour sa maison d'édition. Mais elle ne devrait plus tarder je pense. Un O négatif, comme d'habitude ?

Bill acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'installa à sa table habituelle.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Instinctivement, le vampire se retourna pour voir s'il s'agissait de sa jeune amie. Mais la personne qui venait d'entrer était loin d'être celle qu'il attendait…

- Eric, salua Bill en esquissant un imperceptible signe de tête.

- Bill, répondit Eric du même ton impassible.

Un silence pesant régnait désormais au Merlotte. Sookie se retourna pour voir ce qui avait bien pu jeté un tel froid. La surprise manqua de lui faire échapper son plateau.

Eric s'assit majestueusement sur le siège en face de son vassal et jeta un regard autoritaire sur l'assemblée de clients qui les observaient afin de les inciter à se mêler de leurs affaires. Le message fut parfaitement compris et les discussions reprirent petit à petit. Néanmoins, Sookie ne manqua pas de remarquer les coups d'oeils discrets dont les deux vampires faisaient régulièrement l'objet.

- Occupe-toi du grand blond, grommela Sam d'un ton bourru. Aucune des autres serveuses ne voudra l'approcher, de toute façon…

Sookie s'empara de son carnet de commande et s'avança vers la table du shérif. Eric et Bill semblaient au milieu d'une importante conversation. Elle hésita un instant à les déranger, puis se décida à se manifester.

- Eric, quelle surprise ! lança-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait de la surprise en question. Que nous vaut le plaisir ?

- Il fallait que j'entretienne Bill d'une affaire importante, répondit laconiquement l'intéressé.

- Eric voudrait que j'ouvre l'œil à propos d'un vampire qui traînerait dans le coin. Une vieille connaissance, d'après ce que j'ai compris, expliqua Bill.

Eric lui lança un regard noir. Visiblement, il considérait que ce n'était pas les affaires de Sookie. Celle-ci le comprit aussitôt et préféra mettre fin à la conversation.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle poliment au Viking.

- Non. Je dois y aller. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit Bill. Si tu la vois, préviens-moi immédiatement.

- Compte sur moi, répondit docilement ce dernier.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, Eric se leva pour prendre congés. Brusquement, Sookie vit le vampire s'immobiliser. Ses yeux de glace, figés dans une expression de stupeur, fixaient résolument un point derrière elle. Son teint paraissait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et elle aurait juré voir ses mains trembler. Soudain, il disparut dans un courant d'air, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une porte grande ouverte. Ahurie par ce spectacle improbable, Sookie se retourna afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mettre le Viking dans un tel état.

Sur le seuil du restaurant, interdite et figée dans une attitude de complet étonnement, de tenait Léa Dampierre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

_France, Bourbonnais, 1182_

Eric considéra avec envie l'équipage qui s'aventurait imprudemment dans la forêt de Messarges à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Une quinzaine d'hommes au moins, estima-t-il, escortant une voiture richement décorée. Sur les portes était représenté un lion rouge entouré de huit coquillages bleus. Une famille importante, de toute évidence. Déjà, ses crocs pointaient sous ses lèvres fines. Tout son corps était tendu par l'excitation de la chasse à venir.

- Pas maintenant, fils, lui intima Godric. Ils sont trop nombreux. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de nous faire remarquer.

Eric esquissa une mou de dépit, mais obtempéra néanmoins. Jamais il ne discutait les décisions de son créateur.

Ils suivirent l'équipage pendant une bonne heure au moins avant que celui-ci ne se décide enfin à s'arrêter pour établir un campement.

- Les idiots, murmura Godric avec un sourire carnassier.

Les yeux d'Eric étincelèrent. Le dîner était servi.

Les deux vampires attendirent que les hommes soient endormis. Seuls deux d'entre eux restèrent éveillés afin de monter la garde. Ils feraient un excellent repas, songea le Viking.

Le maître et son disciple se placèrent chacun à proximité d'un garde. Avec une parfaite synchronisation, ils se jetèrent sur les deux soldats et les vidèrent de leur sang avant même que ceux-ci n'aient eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre cri. Lorsque leurs proies furent exsangues, Godric fit un signe de tête à l'attention d'Eric et disparut dans la forêt.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsque son regard se posa sur une tente dressée au fond du campement. Les étoffes précieuses qui la recouvraient indiquaient que son propriétaire était sans doute de quelqu'un de riche et haut placé. Il songea avec délice à la chair tendre et délicate qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur. Probablement rien à voir avec la peau rude et poisseuse des soldats qui dormaient tout autour de lui. Sans bruit, il se dirigea vers la tente et repoussa le tissu qui en délimitait l'entrée.

Sur un lit de fortune était allongée une jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque châtains, encadraient un beau visage endormi. Elle était richement vêtue d'une robe couleur bleu nuit brodée de fils d'or qui s'accordait à merveille avec son teint de lait.

Eric sourit d'un air satisfait. Elle serait probablement délicieuse à croquer…

Il se pencha doucement au-dessus de la jeune femme et contempla un instant le cou blanc et tendre qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre avec appétit. Lorsque ses yeux remontèrent vers son visage, ils rencontrèrent un regard noir où se mêlaient incompréhension, frayeur et étonnement. Eric porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui obéisse, bien sûr, et il s'apprêtait déjà à se jeter sur sa victime à la moindre tentative de hurlement. Mais étrangement, elle se montra docile. Sur son visage se peint l'expression d'une résignation tranquille. Plus la moindre peur dans ses yeux noirs, nulle haine non plus. Juste l'acceptation de la mort inévitable, et le pardon déjà accordé à son bourreau.

Eric n'avait rencontré cette expression qu'une seule fois au cours de son existence de vampire : sur le visage de son épouse lorsqu'elle avait compris quel monstre il était devenu. Il l'avait laissée vivre, alors, son humanité récemment perdue l'emportant sur son nouvel instinct de tueur. Il laisserait vivre cette femme également. Pour une raison qui le dépassait, il n'avait pas le cœur de la tuer.

Celle-ci dut le comprendre, car un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda tranquillement le Viking.

- Agnès. Agnès de Bourbon, répondit résolument la jeune femme.

- Tu ne dois dire à personne ce que tu as vu ce soir, Agnès. Me comprends-tu ?

Elle acquiesca en silence. Eric ne prit pas la peine de l'hypnotiser. Elle ne dirait rien, il le savait. Il le sentait.

Le vampire jeta un dernier regard sur le visage serein de la demoiselle avant de s'évanouir brutalement dans la nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque Eric rejoignit Godric, il se garda bien de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Godric n'aimait pas laisser de témoins derrière lui. La plupart du temps il les tuait, ou s'il était dans un bon jour il les hypnotisait. Il n'aurait pas comprit pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Lui-même n'y comprenait rien. Peut-être avait-il eu tort… Mieux valait s'en assurer avant que Godric ne découvre la vérité.

Le lendemain soir, il s'éclipsa et se rendit à Bourbon. Au milieu du village s'élevait une immense forteresse en pierre. Archambaud VII, dit _Le Fort_, avait été le dixième seigneur de Bourbon. Avec son épouse, Agnès de Savoie, il avait eu quatre enfants. Son fils unique, Archambaud le Jeune, avait épousait Alix de Bourgogne, laquelle lui avait donné deux filles : Agnès, âgée de 18 ans, et Mahaut, d'un an sa cadette. Archambaud le Jeune était mort treize ans auparavant, laissant la seigneurie de Bourbon sans héritier mâle. Son père ne lui avait survécu que deux ans. C'était donc Alix de Bourgogne qui dirigeait désormais les terres de son beau-père en attendant que sa fille aînée, Agnès, se marie et fonde une nouvelle dynastie. Le projet était d'ailleurs en passe de se concrétiser. Alix avait arrangé un somptueux mariage avec Gaucher de Vienne, seigneur de Salins. L'heureux évènement devait avoir lieu l'année suivante. Agnès deviendrait alors la onzième Dame de Bourbon et ses enfants perpétueraient la lignée.

Sa rapidité surhumaine et son agilité permirent à Eric de se glisser dans le château sans être aperçu. Suivant son instinct, et surtout son flair, il repéra bien vite la chambre d'Agnès. Il s'apprêtait à en pousser la porte lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit une jeune servante. Vous êtes devant la porte des appartements de damoiselle Agnès, et il est trop tard pour qu'elle reçoive encore des visites.

Calmement, Eric s'avança vers la jeune fille et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Il est tard, en effet, annonça-t-il avec assurance. Tu vas aller te coucher. Demain tu ne te souviendras plus m'avoir vu en ces lieux.

- Bien, monseigneur, répondit la jouvencelle d'un ton étrangement neutre avant de s'éloigner en direction des quartiers des domestiques.

Lorsque le vampire se retourna vers la porte de la chambre, Agnès se tenait sur seuil. Sans doute avait-elle entendu l'injonction de la soubrette. Surprise de le voir ici, mais visiblement nullement effrayée, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil alentours et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de ses appartements.

- Que faites-vous ici ? N'importe qui aurait pu vous voir ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

- J'en doute, répondit Eric avec amusement. Je suis venu vérifier si vous aviez tenu votre parole.

- Je n'ai rien dit à qui que ce soit. Je le jure.

- Nous allons savoir ça tout de suite, annonça Eric en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

Captant le regard sombre d'Agnès il demanda avec autorité :

- As-tu parlé de notre rencontre à quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- Bien.

Eric relâcha son emprise. La jeune femme cligna des yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-elle d'une voix vaseuse.

- Je t'ai hypnotisée. Ainsi j'étais sûr que tu dirais la vérité.

- Hypnotisée ? Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'êtes vous donc ?

- Un vampire.

- Un vampire ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une créature portant ce nom, s'étonna la jeune femme.

- C'est heureux pour toi, rétorqua le Viking d'un air menaçant.

- Vous essayez de m'effrayer, je le vois bien. Mais je n'ai nullement peur de vous. Si vous aviez voulu me tuer, vous l'auriez fait hier soir.

La vérité de cette affirmation, bien que dictée par l'ignorance, frappa Eric de plein fouet.

- Vous ne devriez pas parler ainsi, inconsciente damoiselle, grommela-t-il. Vous ignorez ce que nous sommes et de quoi nous sommes capables.

Agnès sautilla jusqu'à son lit, s'assit, se pencha vers lui et, les yeux brillants d'excitation, s'exclama :

Racontez-moi !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Chaque soir, Eric s'éclipsait une heure ou deux pour rejoindre Agnès dans un bosquet sombre du château. Il lui parla des vampires, de sa vie nomade avec Godric, son créateur, et même de sa vie d'avant, quand il était encore humain, comme elle. Agnès l'écoutait avec fascination. Bien qu'une légère moue de dégoût apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il évoqua leur façon de se nourrir, jamais elle ne sembla le juger, ou même le craindre.

C'était une sensation nouvelle pour Eric : parler avec un être humain d'égal à égal. Plus de chasseur, plus de proie. Il éprouvait de l'affection pour la jeune fille, un sentiment très humain qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. C'était agréable.

Agnès, de son côté, était totalement subjuguée par le vampire. Il émanait de tout son être une impression de force, de mystère et de danger. Pourtant, elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité à ses côtés. Elle lui parla elle aussi de sa vie de son père qu'elle avait si peu connu de son grand-père qui lui manquait tant de sa mère, une femme fière mais sèche et rigide, incapable du moindre geste d'affection. Elle évoqua aussi sa sœur qu'elle aimait tant, mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre tant sa froideur à son égard était déconcertante. Et puis elle lui confia ses craintes quant à son mariage avec Gaucher de Vienne, un homme qu'elle n'avait même jamais rencontré. Bien sûr, elle l'épouserait, c'était son devoir de fille, et puis ça aurait fait tellement plaisir à son grand-père ! Mais comme elle aurait aimé quitter tout cela, partir avec lui et vivre une vie de voyages et de liberté !

Eric aurait aimé, lui aussi. La compagnie de Godric lui était certes précieuse, mais Agnès faisait ressortir des aspects de sa personnalité qu'il pensait avoir oubliés et qu'il était heureux de retrouver. Néanmoins il se devait de lui dire que c'était impossible, que son destin n'était pas d'être à ses côtés.

- Prenez au moins ceci, dans ce cas, l'implora la jeune femme en lui tendant un petit médaillon en or. Il porte les armoiries de ma famille. Il appartenait à ma mère, et à ma grand-mère avant elle, et ce depuis des générations. Il vous aidera à ne pas m'oublier lorsque vous serez parti.

Eric aurait dû refuser, il le savait. Mais au fond de lui, il, pensa que peut-être, ce médaillon l'aiderait à se remémorer les doux instants passés auprès d'Agnès et la sensation de profonde humanité qui l'avait alors envahi.

Le lendemain soir, Eric s'apprêtait comme à son habitude à rejoindre secrètement Agnès lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le médaillon avait disparu. Il revint sur ses pas, scrutant le sol à la recherche du précieux bijou.

- Est-ce ceci que tu cherches, demanda Godric dans son dos.

Eric se figea. Son créateur se tenait derrière lui, adossé à un arbre, tenant le médaillon dans sa main droite.

- Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir continuer ce petit manège indéfiniment sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

Le Viking ne répondit pas. La question était purement rhétorique.

- As-tu perdu l'esprit ? s'exclama Godric avec une subtile intonation de colère dans la voix. Te lier ainsi avec une humaine ! Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ?

Eric baissa les yeux tel un petit garçon pris en faute, mais Godric eu le temps d'y apercevoir un furtif éclair de douleur.

- Tu l'apprécies vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix radoucie. Soit. Peut-être est-il temps pour toi d'engendrer à ton tour, après tout…

Eric leva la tête et considéra son créateur d'un air incrédule.

- Je te laisse le choix, expliqua ce dernier. Tu la transformes, ou tu la tues.

- La transformer ? Non, je ne peux pas…

- Nous allons bientôt partir, Eric, et il est hors de question de laisser la moindre trace derrière nous.

- L'hypnose…

- L'hypnose fonctionne sur de courtes périodes. On peut faire oublier quelques heures à un humain, quelques jours peut-être. Mais tu côtoies cette fille depuis plusieurs semaines ! Même si tu parvenais à effacer sa mémoire, il resterait au fond d'elle des traces de votre rencontre. Son esprit, en cherchant à combler les vides laissés par ton intervention, finirait fatalement par retrouver ces traces. Si tu refuses de la transformer, alors tues-là. Ou je la tuerai moi-même, menaça Godric.

Eric acquiesca. Il ne pouvait rien objecter aux arguments de son compagnon. Il avait raison.

- Va la retrouver, ordonna le vieux vampire en lui lançant le médaillon. Explique lui la situation. Peut-être choira-t-elle la mort, après tout. Mais si elle accepte, tu te chargeras de sa transformation dés demain soir.

Sur ces paroles, Godric disparut dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

- Devenir un vampire ? demanda Agnès, interdite.

- Ou mourir. Le choix t'appartient, annonça Eric.

La jeune femme pâlit. Le vampire s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as dit un jour que tu rêvais de tout quitter, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais voyager, découvrir le monde avec moi. Aujourd'hui je t'offre cette possibilité. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et tu auras cette vie de liberté. Á mes côtés.

Agnès reprit doucement des couleurs. Ses yeux s'allumèrent et un timide sourire étira ses jolies lèvres.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle. Mais il faut faire vite. La situation devient dangereuse. Toutes ces morts inexpliquées commencent à susciter l'inquiétude. Le prêtre est venu voir ma mère aujourd'hui. Il dit que c'est l'œuvre du démon, et qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

- Demain, annonça le Viking. Demain je te transformerai. Il faudra attendre 24 heures pour que le processus soit terminé. Et ensuite nous partirons… Ensemble.

Mais ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion de mettre leur plan à exécution.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

_De nos jours_

Eric fit une fois de plus le tour de son bureau. Il piétinait ainsi depuis des heures, attendant que Pam revienne de son expédition à Bon Temps avec les informations qu'il lui avait demandées.

Enfin, il entendit frapper.

Entre, s'écria-t-il avec empressement.

Que d'impatience ! s'exclama Pam, d'humeur taquine.

T'ai-je donc manqué à ce point ?

Cesse de te moquer, grommela le shérif. Qu'as-tu

découvert ?

Elle s'appelle Léa Dampierre. Elle est française. Elle

est venue s'installer à Bon Temps suite à la mort de sa vieille tante, Gisèle Dampierre. Elle travaille comme traductrice pour Shreveport Editions.

Dampierre… c'était donc cela, la clef de l'énigme. En dépit de l'interdiction formelle que Godric lui avait faites de se mêler des affaires de Mahaut, Eric avait néanmoins suivit de loin ses pérégrinations. Il savait qu'elle avait épousé Gaucher de Vienne, comme elle le lui avait annoncé, en 1183. Il savait également qu'elle avait divorcé en 1195 et s'était remariée un an après avec le seigneur Guy de Dampierre. Elle lui avait donné quatre enfants, dont l'aîné, Archambaud VIII, avait hérité de la seigneurie de Bourbon. Ainsi était née la dynastie des Dampierre-Bourbon.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé en Louisiane, quelques années plus tôt, Eric avait entendu parler d'une certaine Gisèle Dampierre vivant à Bon Temps. Mû par une impulsion inexplicable, il avait choisi Shreveport, la ville décente la plus proche, pour y installer son Fangtasia. C'était stupide, bien sûr. Il n'avait aucune preuve que cette Gisèle Dampierre soit la descendante de Mahaut. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, quelle importance ?

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait la preuve que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. La ressemblance entre Léa et Agnès était trop saisissante pour qu'on puisse se méprendre. La jeune femme avait le sang des Bourbons dans les veines, c'était évident.

Eric ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'ironie du destin, ou plutôt de la génétique, qui avait fait de la descendante de Mahaut le sosie parfait de sa défunte sœur. Il paierait cher pour voir la tête de cette dernière lorsqu'elle le découvrirait. Mais non. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive. Nul ne pouvait prévoir la réaction de Mahaut si par malheur Léa tombait entre ses mains. Eric ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Il le devait à Agnès. Il se le devait à lui-même.

Eric veut voir Léa ? s'étonna Sookie, bouche bée.

Il m'a demandé de la lui amener, répondit Bill dans un

haussement d'épaules.

Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, s'agaça la jeune

femme. Tu as vu sa réaction l'autre jour quand il l'a croisée au Merlotte ? Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un état pareil…

Moi non plus, admit Bill, l'air soucieux. Mais il est

mon shérif, je dois lui obéir.

Alors laisse-moi venir avec vous, implora la barmaid.

J'ignore ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir, mais je serai beaucoup plus tranquille si je reste à ses côtés…

Soit. Eric n'a pas spécifié que nous devions venir

seuls, après tout.

Merci, dit Sookie en embrassant son vampire. Je saurai

bien trouver une façon adéquate de te remercier, minauda-t-elle, mutine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Léa était nerveuse. Cet entretien avec ce soi-disant shérif la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas la réaction qu'il avait eu lors de leur brève rencontre au Merlotte. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme… Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas l'avoir jamais croisé auparavant. Si ça avait été le cas, elle s'en serait assurément souvenu. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme, ou plutôt de vampire, qu'on oubliait aisément.

Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Bill, la tirant

brusquement de ses pensées.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Vamp'Bar. Pam les attendait sur le seuil.

Vous voilà enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grommela-t-

elle. Eric vous attend avec une impatience que je ne m'explique pas. Il est insupportable ces derniers temps, se plaignit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Que veut-il à Léa ? lui demanda Sookie en fronçant les

sourcils.

Aucune idée, répondit Pam en jetant un regard

dédaigneux à la jeune française. Mais il s'intéresse beaucoup à ton amie, c'est certain…

La vampire les conduisit jusqu'au bureau de son patron où celui-ci les attendait, majestueusement assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noir.

Tu en as mis un temps, lança-t-il à l'intention de Bill.

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette remarque désobligeante.

Et tu as amené ta petite-amie avec toi, pour couronner

le tout ! continua-t-il en portant son regard sur Sookie.

C'est moi qui ai demandé à venir, répliqua la jeune

femme avec aplomb. J'ignore ce que tu veux à Léa, mais je préfère être là pour constater moi-même ce que ton esprit tordu a encore inventé…

Sookie ! la gronda Bill.

Laisse, répondit Eric avec un sourire amusé. Sookie dit

toujours ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, c'est ce qui la rend si attachante, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Le shérif s'avança vers Léa et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

Stupéfiant ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il resta ainsi un certain temps, à la contempler. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme, mal-à-l'aise, se racla la gorge avec insistance. Semblant émerger d'un rêve lointain, Eric ôta ses mains comme si de rien n'était. Il invita ses hôtes à s'asseoir, et reprit lui-même place sur le fauteuil en cuir noir.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait

venir, lança-t-il à l'intention de Léa.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Cela a à voir avec le vampire dont je t'ai parlé l'autre

jour, Bill. J'ai de sérieuses raisons de croire qu'elle pourrait tenter de s'en prendre à Léa.

L'intéressée blêmit.

À Léa ? Pourquoi crois-tu cela ? s'étonna Bill.

Disons que ta jeune amie pourrait lui rappeler de

mauvais souvenirs… éluda Eric.

Bill comprit que le shérif n'en dirait pas davantage. Quant à Léa, elle était encore trop abasourdie pour poser la moindre question. Mais Sookie, elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il va falloir nous en dire un peu plus que ça, Eric. Tu

ne peux pas balancer une nouvelle pareille sans nous donner la moindre explication.

Je le peux et je le fais ! répliqua vivement le Viking.

Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

D'ordinaire, Sookie ne se laissait pas impressionner par le vampire. Mais cette fois, la lueur de colère qu'elle perçut dans ses yeux la convainquit de ne pas insister davantage.

Retrouvant son calme, Eric continua :

Léa restera au Fangtasia le temps que cette affaire soit

réglée. À Bon Temps, elle est trop vulnérable.

Cette dernière déclaration eut pour effet de sortir Léa de sa torpeur.

Mais, je ne peux pas rester ici ! s'affola-t-elle.

Tu pourras rester chez toi pendant la journée, la rassura

Eric d'une voix étonnement douce. Mais tu devras à tout prix être de retour au Fangtasia avant la tombée de la nuit, pour ta propre sécurité. Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune envie de tomber entre les mains de Mahaut.

Ce dernier argument suffit à convaincre la jeune femme. Elle interrogea Bill du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord.

Bien. Je resterai ici le temps qu'il faudra.

Parfait. Sookie, tu passeras la voir chez elle pendant la

journée pour t'assurer que tout va bien, décida Eric.

Je n'aime pas ça du tout, mais alors pas du tout,

marmonna Sookie qui se demandait tout de même pourquoi Eric se préoccupait tant du sort de son amie.

Je passerai chez toi pour te ramener quelques affaires,

proposa Pam à Léa.

Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part.

Léa raccompagna Bill et Sookie sur le parking du Fangtasia. La jeune télépathe percevait aisément l'anxiété de son amie.

Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle. Eric peut être un

peu retors, parfois, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne laissera rien de fâcheux t'arriver.

Léa se força à sourire et pris la barmaid dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir.

À demain Sookie.

À demain Léa. Sois courageuse.

Tapie dans l'ombre, à quelques mètres de là, Mahaut observait la scène d'un air effaré.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsque Pam revint avec les affaires de Léa, elle trouva celle-ci en grande conversation avec Eric. Elle lui racontait sa vie, ses projets. Elle l'entendit évoquer la fameuse tante Gisèle, sa tristesse de l'avoir perdue et ses incertitudes concernant l'avenir. Á la grande surprise de Pam, le shérif semblait l'écouter avec attention. Il posait régulièrement des questions à la jeune femme, demandant des précisions sur tel ou tel point de son récit.

La vampire fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Eric de s'intéresser autant à une humaine. Tout ça cachait quelque chose de pas net. Depuis la visite de cette vampire l'autre soir, son patron avait un étrange comportement. Il s'enfermait des heures dans son bureau, l'air pensif et préoccupé. Et puis, un soir qu'il était parti entretenir Bill à propos de la vampire en question, il était revenu dans un état d'agitation sans précédent et lui avait demandé de faire des recherches sur une fille de Bon Temps dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Et voilà que maintenant, il ramenait cette fille au Fangtasia avec ordre formel de ne pas l'ennuyer et d'assurer sur elle une protection rapprochée. Non, Pam n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Eric ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que s'il souhaitait lui en parler, il le ferait en temps voulu. Dans le cas contraire, ses questions ne serviraient à rien d'autre qu'à l'agacer.

Les journées de Léa se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. Le jour, elle restait tranquillement chez elle à travailler, ne sortant que pour faire quelques courses de temps à autres. Dans l'après-midi, Sookie venait lui rendre visite une heure ou deux avant de prendre son service au Merlotte. Puis, dès que le soleil commençait à se coucher, elle se rendait au Fangtasia où la petite serveuse rousse répondant au nom de Lena la faisait rentrer et l'installait confortablement en attendant le réveil des vampires. Sitôt la nuit tombée, ceux-ci apparaissaient et ouvraient les portes du bar qui se remplissait à une allure étonnante. Visiblement, les affaires marchaient plutôt bien pour le shérif de la 5ème zone. Puis, Eric la rejoignait. Il insistait pour l'avoir continuellement à ses côtés, afin d'assurer sa sécurité, prétendait-il. Mais Léa avait le pressentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas. Elle le sentait aux regards qu'il lui lançait parfois, pleins de douceur et de nostalgie. Il se montrait très extrêmement attentionné, lui demandant régulièrement si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Mais en croisant les regards étonnés et réprobateurs de Pam, elle avait compris que ce comportement était loin d'être habituel chez le Viking. Si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, au fond d'elle-même quelque chose la mettait en garde et la prévenait que tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai.

Elle décida donc de s'en ouvrir à Sookie :

- Ne te méprends pas, je l'aime beaucoup, expliqua-t-elle. Il est très attentionné, toujours à s'inquiéter ne mon bien-être. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas, j'ai un étrange pressentiment, c'est tout.

- Tu n'es pas la seule. Tout ça est très étrange, je te l'accorde, répondit la barmaid. Pour ce que j'en sais, Eric n'est pas vraiment du genre attentionné, et personne ne compte à ses yeux à part lui-même.

- Tu exagères, temporisa Léa. Je suis sûre qu'il se préoccupe vraiment des gens qu'il dirige. Regarde Pam : il y a de l'affection entre eux, j'en jurerais, même s'ils ne le montrent pas.

- Peut-être, admit Sookie. Mais tu es humaine, et Eric n'a jamais éprouvé que du mépris pour les humains. Pourquoi serait-ce différent avec toi ?

- Je l'ignore, concéda la jeune femme. C'est bien ce qui me préoccupe. Et Pam aussi, visiblement…

- J'en parlerai à Bill. J'ai hâte que cette histoire soit terminée. Depuis que tu passes toutes tes soirées au Fangtasia, il ne vient quasiment plus au Merlotte. Il préfère m'attendre dehors, comme avant… grommela la télépathe.

Sur ces paroles, elle embrassa Léa et partit travailler. La jeune française soupira et regarda sa montre. Il lui restait quelques heures avant de se rendre au Fangtasia. C'était largement suffisant pour faire quelques courses. Elle prit son sac, ses clefs et après avoir rejoint sa vieille voiture bleue, se dirigea vers ce qu'on appelait pompeusement le « centre ville » (en réalité, il ne s'agissait guère que de quelques échoppes s'agglutinant autour d'un carrefour). Elle s'engouffra dans une épicerie et remplit distraitement son panier de quelques plats surgelés. Vivement qu'elle puisse retourner chez Merlotte ! Ainsi ravitaillée, elle remonta dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle.

Une fois arrivée, elle récupéra ses courses dans le coffre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle s'empara de ses clefs et s'apprêta à les engouffrer dans la serrure. Mais au seul contact de sa main, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

« Etrange, songea-t-elle. J'étais persuadée d'avoir fermé la porte à clef… » Il était vraiment temps pour elle de prendre un peu de repos. Ses nuits au Fangtasia l'épuisaient, et voilà que maintenant elle perdait la tête ! Haussant les épaules, elle pénétra dans la maison et déposa ses courses sur la table de la cuisine.

Soudain, elle ressentit une violente douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle eu à peine le temps d'étouffer un cri de douleur avant de perdre connaissance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

- Où est Léa ? demanda brutalement Eric lorsqu'il croisa Pam dans le couloir menant à son bureau.

- Pas vue, répondit laconiquement l'intéressée en haussant les épaules. Eric fronça les sourcils, et, l'air soucieux, pénétra dans la grande salle. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda à la petite serveuse rousse :

- Lena, sais-tu où se trouve Léa ?

- N… non, monsieur, bredouilla la jeune fille (après trois mois de service au Fangtasia, elle était toujours terrorisée par le patron). Je ne l'ai pas vue ce soir. Je suppose qu'elle est en retard…

Les yeux du shérif lancèrent des éclairs et ses crocs acérés pointèrent hors de sa bouche. Lena courut immédiatement se réfugier derrière Pam qui, incrédule, assistait à la scène.

- Pourquoi te mettre dans un état pareil, Eric ? Elle aura eu un empêchement, voilà tout.

- Empêchement ou pas, je vais aller m'en assurer moi-même, grogna le vampire.

- Soit. Laisse-moi le temps de changer de chaussures et je t'accompagne.

- Pas le temps pour les chaussures, décréta Eric en disparaissant dans la nuit.

Pam jeta un regard résigné à ses beaux escarpins de cuir beige et s'élança à la poursuite du shérif. Il ne leur fallut guère plus de dix minutes de chemins boueux à travers la forêt (au grand désespoir de Pam) pour atteindre la maison de Léa. La porte était grande ouverte, visiblement fracturée.

- Vas-y, lança Eric à sa compagne. Elle t'a déjà autorisée à entrer chez elle. Moi je suis coincé dehors.

Pam pénétra dans la maison et trouva le sac à main de Léa gisant à terre ainsi que quelques sacs de courses non déballés. Elle rapporta sa découverte à Eric.

- Je crois en effet qu'elle a eu « un empêchement », grommela ce dernier.

- Léa arrive toujours au Fangtasia avant la tombée de la nuit, réfléchit Pam à voix haute. Donc, quoiqu'il se soit passé, c'est arrivé en plein jour…

- Ce qui signifie que c'est un humain, et non un vampire qui est responsable de tout ça. Ça exclut la piste Mahaut…

- Pas nécessairement, objecta Pam. Rien est plus facile que de convaincre un humain de faire le sale boulot à votre place.

- Si tu dis vrai, alors je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider à la retrouver.

- Eric ? s'étonna Sookie. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore ici ?

- Crois-moi, répliqua le Viking en jetant un regard noir à la foule de clients qui l'observaient obstinément, je préfèrerais être ailleurs. Mais il se trouve que j'ai besoin de tes talents de télépathe.

- Ah, non ! Sûrement pas ! La dernière fois que je t'ai filé un coup de main, ça a failli mal se terminer !

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour ton amie, répliqua Eric.

- Léa ? Que s'est-il passé ? Elle va bien ?

- Ta copine a disparu, expliqua Pam. Elle n'est pas venue au Fangtasia ce soir, et la porte de sa maison a été fracturée. On pense que c'est un humain qui a fait le coup, pour le compte du vampire dont Eric vous a parlé la dernière fois.

- Mon Dieu ! s'affola Sookie. Il faut à tout prix faire quelque chose !

- Exactement, approuva Eric. C'est pour cette raison que tu vas sortir tes antennes et retrouver la vermine qui a fait ça.

- Je vais fouiller, assura la jeune femme. Mais si vous voulez que j'ai une chance de trouver quoique ce soit ce soir, vous feriez mieux de déguerpir. Le coupable ne va sûrement pas se pointer ici si vous y êtes aussi. Je vous préviendrai dès que j'aurai du nouveau.

Eric fit en signe de tête en guise d'assentiment et les deux vampires s'éclipsèrent aussi rapidement qu'il étaient apparus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

Sookie passa la soirée à fouiller l'esprit de chaque client du Merlotte. Cet exercice était épuisant. En effet, la jeune femme devait faire des efforts surhumains pour se concentrer sur les pensées des gens tout en faisant abstraction de leurs discussions et en assurant son service. Sam finit pas remarquer le teint pâle de sa serveuse et s'enquit immédiatement de sa santé.

- Je vais bien, assura Sookie. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Être télépathe, ça peut être éreintant parfois.

- Je croyais que tu pouvais contrôler ton don…

- Je le peux, mais ce soir, j'en ai besoin. Léa a disparu et je dois trouver qui est responsable.

- Disparu ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? la sermonna son patron.

- Parce que je te connais, tu aurais voulu m'aider, et je ne tiens pas à te mêler à tout ça. C'est une affaire de vampires, tu comprends, et je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup avoir affaire à eux…

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Léa est une amie, et vampires ou pas vampires, crois-moi, il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début.

Sookie entreprit donc de raconter à Sam les derniers évènements en date : la convocation d'Eric au Fangtasia, les craintes de ce dernier concernant Léa, les dispositions prises pour la protéger et enfin, la disparition de cette dernière.

- Bill fouille du côté de sa maison pour voir s'il ne trouve pas un indice. Quant à moi, je mène l'enquête en appliquant la « méthode Sookie ».

- Je m'occupe du service, décida Sam. Toi, tu restes derrière le comptoir et tu te focalises sur les pensées des clients.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard empreint de gratitude et poursuivit ses investigations. Elle captait des pensées toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres depuis bientôt une heure lorsqu'elle vit entrer Jackson Burns, l'air fier comme un coq et un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Bizarre. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il ne faisait pas le malin, crois-moi, confia-t-elle à Sam en se remémorant l'épisode de « l'accident » qu'elle avait surpris dans les pensées de Jerry Cooper.

- Dans ce cas, ça vaut peut-être le coup de savoir ce que cet idiot a dans le crâne, suggéra ce dernier.

Sookie se concentra donc sur les pensées de Jackson (si tant est qu'on puisse parler de « pensées »). Le jeune homme était très content de lui. Il venait de s'accorder le luxe d'une vengeance selon lui bien méritée. Oh, bien sûr, il avait dû s'allier à une de ces saloperies de vampires pour y arriver, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Ce salaud de vampire blond l'avait bien cherché ! Quant à la fille, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle n'avait qu'à pas traîner avec ces suceurs de sang, voilà tout !

- Je crois qu'on a notre homme, murmura Sookie.

- Bien, je vais essayer de le retenir suffisamment longtemps. Toi, appelle Eric, annonça Sam.

- Non, pas Eric. Il le tuerait sitôt l'avoir fait parler. Je vais plutôt appeler Bill. Je suis sûre qu'il saura se montrer tout aussi persuasif…

- Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Bill arrivait au Merlotte, tous crocs dehors.

- Pas ici, lui chuchota la barmaid. Il y a trop de monde. Vas plutôt sur le parking, derrière. Sam et moi on se charge de t'amener le type sur un plateau.

Le vampire suivit les consignes de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci lançait un clin d'œil complice à Sam.

- Alors, Jackson, commença ce dernier en s'asseyant à la table du jeune homme. On m'a dit que tu te débrouillais pas mal pour bricoler les moteurs. Il se trouve que j'ai un problème avec la camionnette du restaurant. Ça t'ennuierait d'y jeter un coup d'œil ? Si tu veux, en échange, je t'offre toutes tes consommations de la soirée.

Une telle proposition ne se refusait pas, surtout quand on s'appelait Jackson Burns. Sans hésitation, il suivit Sam jusqu'au parking à l'arrière du restaurant.

- Bien, commença Jackson. Où est ta… Aaaaaaargh !

Plaqué contre le sol, il vit au-dessus de lui un vampire visiblement furieux, prêt à le vider de son sang.

- Je vous en supplie, pleura-t-il, ne me faites pas de mal !

- Ça ne dépendra que de toi, répondit Bill d'un ton menaçant. Qu'as-tu fait de la fille ?

- La… la fille ? Quelle fille ? bredouilla Jackson.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Je ne suis pas très patient, et il se trouve que je meurs de faim ! Où est Léa ?

- Ah ! Cette fille là… répondit le jeune homme qui, apparemment, venait de retrouver la mémoire. Je l'ai refilée à une vampire.

- Où l'as-tu emmenée ?

- Dans un entrepôt désaffecté, au sud de Bon Temps, sur la route de Hotshot. Je peux partir, maintenant, implora-t-il faiblement en ouvrant un œil.

Mais le vampire avait déjà disparu. En se relevant, Jackson constata avec agacement qu'il venait de souiller un autre pantalon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

- Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? demanda Eric avec impatience.

- On a retrouvé le type, répondit Bill. Il a emmené Léa dans un entrepôt désaffecté, au sud de Bon Temps. C'est probablement là que ta copine la retient.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas ramené le coupable ? s'enquit le shérif en s'efforçant de rester calme.

- Parce que tu l'aurais tué sans autre forme de procès, déclara fermement Sookie. Celui qui a fait cela sera puni, mais pas par toi, et pas à TA façon. Nous préviendrons les autorités dès que cette histoire sera terminée.

Eric réprima un geste de colère mais se garda de contester. Après tout, en y réfléchissant, peut-être valait-il mieux que les choses se passent ainsi. Se connaissant, il aurait effectivement liquidé le type, et il aurait dû ensuite composer avec les flics. Plus aucun humain n'oserait venir dans un bar à vampire dont le patron était soupçonné de meurtre sur un des leurs. Mais bon sang que c'était frustrant !

- Bill, Pam, vous venez avec moi, décida le Viking. Je doute que nous ayons besoin de davantage de renforts, Mahaut agit sûrement en solo. Aucun autre vampire n'oserait me défier ainsi sur mon territoire. Sans compter que Mahaut est sous la protection de la reine… et compte tenu de ce que j'ai l'intention de lui faire subir, il est préférable qu'il y ait le moins de témoins possibles.

Sookie songea que jamais Eric ne lui avait paru aussi menaçant qu'en cet instant. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de cette Mahaut…

- Je viens avec vous, osa-t-elle malgré tout bredouiller.

- Non, Sookie, répondit fermement Bill. C'est bien trop dangereux. Tu as déjà fait bien plus que ta part aujourd'hui. Si nous sauvons Léa, ce sera grâce à toi.

- Quand nous sauverons Léa, rectifia Eric. Bill a raison : cette affaire va se régler entre vampires.

- Prends les clefs de ma voiture et rentre à Bon Temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je te ramènerai Léa dans quelques heures, la rassura son petit ami.

Sookie prit les clefs et rentra à Bon Temps, un air soucieux sur le visage. Eric et Bill semblaient sûrs d'eux, mais la jeune femme était loin d'être aussi confiante. Rester ainsi à attendre allait la rendre folle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle prit la direction du Merlotte et rejoignit Sam dans son bureau. En l'entendant entrer, son patron leva le nez de ses comptes et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Finalement, je crois que je veux bien que tu t'en mêles, se contenta-t-elle de dire, un peu gênée.

Sam sourit, se leva et lui répondit simplement :

- Où allons-nous ?

Léa se réveilla avec une effroyable migraine et les membres engourdis. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'un vaste entrepôt vide, attachée à un large piquet de bois par des cordes.

- Ah, te voilà enfin réveillée ! s'exclama une voix féminine dans son dos. Elle parlait en français.

- Où suis-je, demanda la jeune fille d'une voix vaseuse. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mathilde. Enchantée, répondit son ravisseur d'une voix guillerette.

- Vous êtes le vampire dont Eric m'a parlé, déduisit Léa. Celle dont il craignait qu'elle me fasse du mal.

- Excellente déduction, se moqua la vampire. Tu es très intelligente. Mais il faut dire que tu as de très bons gènes…

- Que savez-vous de mes gènes ? Et d'abord, que me voulez-vous ?

- Eric ne t'a rien dit ? Mmmm… intéressant.

- Dit quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez !

- Eric et moi sommes de très vieilles connaissances. Et bien, puisqu'il ne l'a pas fait, laisse-moi te raconter toute l'histoire. Après tout, tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi tu vas mourir…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

_France, Bourbonnais, 1182_

- Mahaut, venez voir ! Votre sœur est enfin de retour ! s'exclama Dame Alix.

Mahaut soupira. Ainsi, Agnès était revenue de son séjour en Bourgogne chez leur grand-mère, Marie de Blois. Elle allait devoir feindre la joie de la retrouver et s'extasier comme ses compagnes sur les étoffes précieuses que la duchesse de Bourgogne n'aurait pas manquer de lui offrir pour constituer son trousseau de mariage. Rien que d'y penser, Mahaut en avait la nausée.

De nouveau, dans la maisonnée, il n'y en aurait plus que pour Agnès. Agnès l'héritière. La douce et belle Agnès, avec son teint de lait et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. L'intelligente Agnès, capable de réciter l'intégralité d'Ovide en grec ancien. « Regardez, Mahaut, comme votre sœur fait honneur à la maison des Bourbons. Un jour, elle engendrera une nouvelle dynastie et perpétuera notre héritage. Soyez fière de pouvoir vous appeler sa sœur ! » Cette rengaine, Mahaut l'entendait depuis son enfance. Tout, dans cette famille, ne tournait qu'autour de l'héritière des Bourbons. Même leur grand-père n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle de son vivant.

Elle, Mahaut de Bourbon, n'était que la cadette. Son destin importait fort peu. Peut-être un jour aurait-elle l'honneur de devenir la dame de compagnie de son aînée, une fois celle-ci mariée. Tout ceci était profondément injuste. Elle aussi avait droit à sa part de considération et d'héritage. Le fait qu'elle soit née à peine un an après sa sœur ne justifiait pas le dédain et l'indifférence dont elle faisait l'objet quotidiennement. Mais tout cela changerait un jour. Elle ignorait comment, mais elle finirait par occuper la place qui lui revenait au sein de cette famille. En attendant, elle s'efforcerait de faire bonne figure et de feindre la même affection que sa sœur semblait s'obstiner à lui porter.

Les jours qui suivirent le retour d'Agnès furent un supplice. Partout, on ne parlait que du futur mariage de cette dernière avec le puissant Gaucher de Vienne. Mahaut passait ses journées entières à coudre le trousseau de la future mariée tout en écoutant les dames du château s'extasier sur telle où telle étoffe en imaginant à quel point la jeune femme serait belle dans cette tenue.

Un soir qu'elle ruminait sa rancœur, elle entendit de l'agitation dans le couloir. Sans bruit, elle entrebâilla la porte de sa chambre et aperçut Agnès, vêtue d'un long manteau de velours. Visiblement, elle s'apprêter à sortir. Curieuse, Mahaut enfila son propre manteau et se faufila derrière sa sœur. Elle la suivit jusqu'à un petit bosquet sombre où l'attendait un grand homme blond. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle observa la scène avec intérêt.

- Devenir un vampire ? demandait sa sœur, inquiète.

- Ou mourir. Le choix t'appartient, répondit l'homme. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu rêvais de tout quitter. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais voyager, découvrir le monde avec moi. Aujourd'hui je t'offre cette possibilité. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et tu auras cette vie de liberté. Á mes côtés.

- D'accord, répondit Agnès. Mais il faut faire vite. La situation devient dangereuse. Toutes ces morts inexpliquées commencent à susciter l'inquiétude. Le prêtre est venu voir ma mère aujourd'hui. Il dit que c'est l'œuvre du démon, et qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

- Demain, déclara l'inconnu. Demain je te transformerai. Il faudra attendre 24 heures pour que le processus soit terminé. Et ensuite nous partirons… Ensemble.

Sur ces mots, l'homme disparut dans l'ombre. Mahaut attendit qu'Agnès regagne ses appartements et rentra à son tour. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation. Sa sœur venait de lui fournir le prétexte parfait pour récupérer la place qui lui revenait et se venger de ces années d'humiliations par la même occasion. Et elle n'aurait quasiment rien à faire pour y parvenir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

Le lendemain, Mahaut alla trouver le prêtre. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu la veille.

- Seriez-vous prête à jurer sur la Bible que vous dites la vérité ?

- Oui, mon père, répondit Mahaut sans hésitation. Si vous voulez des preuves, il suffira de les surprendre ce soir. Ils ont prévu de se rencontrer. Mais ne venez pas seul, ce démon pourrait être dangereux.

- N'ayez crainte, mon enfant. Vous voyez la chaîne suspendue à ce mur ? Elle a été bénie par Saint Martin en personne. Un véritable trésor, toute d'argent massif. Aucune créature du diable ne saurait résister à une arme ainsi consacrée.

Satisfaite, Mahaut prit congés et retourna à ses mornes occupations. Le soir venu, elle alla retrouver le prêtre. Celui-ci s'était entouré d'une dizaine de villageois. Mahaut reconnut parmi eux nombre d'hommes ayant perdu un membre de leur famille dans la série de disparitions qui sévissait depuis quelques temps.

Sans bruit, elle les mena jusqu'au bosquet où elle avait surpris la scène de la veille. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent net, horrifiés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Devant eux, l'héritière des Bourbons offrait son cou à une étrange créature aux crocs acérés.

- Sorcière ! hurla un des villageois.

Surpris, le couple se retourna pour faire face à l'attroupement. Le monstre s'apprêtait à attaquer lorsque le prêtre lança la chaîne bénite. Celle-ci heurta la créature qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Une odeur de chaîne brûlée envahit les narines de Mahaut.

- Vous voyez ! harangua l'ecclésiastique. Le démon ne peut supporter le contact d'un objet consacré !

- Non ! cria Agnès, désespérée.

- Silence, sorcière ! la somma le prêtre. Tu t'es offerte sans honte au démon ! Peut-être même l'as-tu invoqué pour qu'il vienne s'en prendre à nous ! Tu paieras pour tes crimes !

Deux hommes s'emparèrent de la jeune femme.

- Menez-les aux geôles du château, ordonna le religieux.

- Je ne puis croire ce que vous me comptez là, murmura Alix de Bourgogne, dépitée. Agnès a toujours été une bonne chrétienne.

- Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, assura le prêtre. Ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres témoins, dont votre fille.

Alix se retourna vers sa cadette.

- Mahaut ?

- C'est vrai, mère, acquiesça la jeune femme, de fausses larmes emplissant ses yeux noirs.

- Le procès aura lieu la semaine prochaine, annonça le prêtre.

- Non ! réagit vivement la châtelaine. Pas de procès ! L'honneur des Bourbons ne peut être ainsi entaché. Cette affaire doit se régler en privé, le plus vite possible. Nous paierons les témoins pour qu'ils gardent le silence.

- Ce soir ? suggéra l'ecclésiastique.

- Oui, c'est cela, ce soir, approuva Alix en étouffant un sanglot.

- Ils périront tous deux dans les flammes, déclara le religieux avec conviction.

- Après cela, le nom de ma fille ne devra plus jamais être prononcé, décréta Alix de Bourgogne. Nous effacerons jusqu'à la plus petite trace de son existence. Il ne sera pas dit qu'une Bourbon aura fricoté avec le Diable !

Á la nuit tombée, on amena la prisonnière éplorée dans un coin reculé de la forêt où l'on avait soigneusement dressé un bûcher.

- Où est la créature ? demanda sévèrement le prêtre.

- Nous l'ignorons, mon père, répondit le garde, l'air penaud. Il n'était plus dans sa cellule lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Deux gardes ont été retrouvés morts, vidés de leur sang. Je crois qu'il avait un complice…

- Le Diable a de nombreux serviteurs, soupira le religieux. Tant pis, procédons.

- On s'empressa d'attacher la jeune fille au bûcher. Personne n'osa poser son regard sur elle, de peur qu'elle ne leur jetât un mauvais sort.

- Agnès de Bourbon, commença le prêtre, vous êtes coupable de sorcellerie et de fornication avec le Diable. Pour ces crimes, vous êtes déclarée hérétique et condamnée à périr dans les flammes purificatrices. Puisse Dieu avoir pitié de votre âme.

Le prêtre se signa et fit signe au garde. Celui-ci hésita un instant en entendant les sanglots de la malheureuse, puis, rappelé à l'ordre par un raclement insistant de l'ecclésiastique, alluma le bûcher. L'amas de bois s'embrasa immédiatement.

La jeune femme poussa un hurlement déchirant lorsque les flammes vinrent lui lécher la peau. Au loin, au cœur de la forêt, un autre hurlement désespéré lui répondit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

- Votre propre sœur ! s'exclama Léa, horrifiée.

- Tais-toi ! Tu ignores ce que c'est que de vivre continuellement dans l'ombre de quelqu'un, sans avoir droit à la moindre considération, même de la part de ses propres parents !

- Soit. Vous haïssiez votre sœur et Eric a de sérieuses raisons de vous en vouloir. Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

- Tu es ma descendante, lâcha Mathilde. Mais surtout, tu es le sosie parfait de ma défunte sœur.

Léa regarda la vampire avec stupeur.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas Agnès. Vous n'avez aucune raison de m'en vouloir.

- Je n'ai pas fait tous ces efforts afin de me débarrasser de ma chère sœur pour que son visage continue de me hanter 830 ans après. L'idée que tu sois là, quelque part, m'est insupportable. Désolée, mais pour ma propre tranquillité, tu dois mourir.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée plus tôt ?

- Parce que j'ai encore besoin de toi.

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Eric me retrouvera.

- Mais j'y compte bien… répondit la vampire, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Sur ces paroles, elle bâillonna Léa, s'empara d'un bidon d'essence et commença à asperger la jeune femme.

- Tu vas avoir une mort spectaculaire, Léa. Une mort qu'Eric n'est pas prêt d'oublier…

- J'en doute ! s'exclama ce dernier derrière son dos.

Mathilde se retourna et avisa le shérif. Il se tenait devant l'entrée, entouré de deux autres vampires.

- Pile à l'heure ! lança Mathilde tout en craquant une allumette. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de bouger, Eric. Un seul geste et ta petite amie part rejoindre ma sœur au club des grands brûlés ! Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Ne dit-on pas que l'histoire est un éternel recommencement…

- Ne bougez pas, ordonna Eric à ses compagnons. Laisse-la partir, Mahaut. Elle n'est pour rien dans cette histoire. Et puis, souviens-toi que c'est ta descendante…

- Crois-tu que cela change quoique ce soit ? Comme tu le sais, je n'ai jamais été très famille. Néanmoins… il se pourrait que je me laisse convaincre de l'épargner…

- Je t'écoute.

- Rends-moi le médaillon et je la libère.

Eric grogna. Il s'était bien douté que Mahaut avait une idée derrière la tête. Lentement, il glissa une main dans sa poche et en ressortit le précieux bijou.

- Le voilà. Détache-là et il est à toi.

La vampire éclata de rire.

- Me prends-tu pour une idiote ? Non, tu me lances le médaillon et ensuite, je libère la fille. Considère bien la situation, Eric. Tu n'es pas en position de négocier.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

Sookie attendait avec Sam dans la voiture de ce dernier. Elle regardait l'entrepôt avec appréhension.

- Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans, murmura-t-elle.

- Peut-être que tu le peux. Léa n'est pas supposée être à l'intérieur ?

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Sookie ferma les yeux et tenta de repérer la signature mentale de son amie. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à pénétrer son esprit.

- Ils sont bien là, expliqua-t-elle à son compagnon. La vampire tente de négocier. Elle a promis de libérer Léa en échange d'un médaillon. Mais Léa sait qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de la laisser partir. Oh Sam ! Cette folle va la tuer ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Il y a une autre entrée à l'arrière du bâtiment. Suis-moi.

Sam sortit de la voiture et courut à l'arrière de l'entrepôt, Sookie sur ses talons.

- Et maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Avisant un rat qui passait par là, Sam répondit en souriant :

- Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Il prit aussitôt l'apparence du rat en question. Doucement, Sookie ouvrit la porte et Sam se précipita à l'intérieur. Mathilde leur tournait le dos. Á ses côtés se tenait Léa, attachée à un piquet de bois et aspergée d'essence. La vampire tendait dangereusement une allumette dans la direction.

Sam se précipita vers la jeune fille. Il grimpa avec agilité le long du piquet et commença à ronger les cordes qui retenaient la jeune fille prisonnière.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne la tueras pas sitôt que tu auras le médaillon, demanda Eric.

- Rien, répondit Mathilde. Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. En revanche, tu peux être certain que je la tuerai si tu ne me le donnes pas.

Eric serra les dents. Pendant ce temps, Sam finissait de ronger la dernière corde. Avec résignation, le vampire lança le médaillon en direction de son ennemie. Celle-ci se pencha immédiatement pour le ramasser. Léa en profita pour se libérer de ses liens et courut se réfugier au fond de l'entrepôt. Eric se jeta alors avec fureur sur Mathilde. Une bataille acharnée s'engagea entre les deux vampires.

Sookie, qui venait d'assister à toute la scène, avisa le bidon d'essence laissé à l'abandon. Elle s'en empara et fit signe à Bill. Comprenant les intentions de la jeune femme, il ramassa la boîte d'allumette qui était tombée sur le sol pendant la bagarre.

- Eric ! cria Sookie.

Celui-ci, surprit, leva les yeux vers la barmaid. D'un bond, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Mathilde et s'écarta. Aussitôt, la télépathe aspergea la vampire du liquide inflammable tandis que Bill lançait la boîte en direction du shérif. Il l'ouvrit, craqua une allumette et considéra son adversaire avec un sourire cruel.

- Tu avais raison, Mahaut : la situation est décidément pleine d'ironie, lui lança-t-il avant de jeter l'allumette enflammée dans sa direction.

La vampire s'embrasa en moins d'une seconde en poussant un hurlement de douleur.


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

- Comment vas-tu expliquer sa mort à la reine ? demanda Bill à son shérif.

- Un regrettable accident, répondit ce dernier. Un court-circuit dans l'entrepôt dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge.

Il fit un signe de tête à Pam. Celle-ci en comprit immédiatement la signification et se mit au travail. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il ne restait de l'entrepôt que des cendres.

Bill, Sam et Sookie insistèrent pour ramener Léa chez elle. Celle-ci jeta un bref coup d'œil à Eric et se laissa entraîner dans la voiture de Sam. Elle dormit toute la journée suivante, le sommeil agité par d'étranges cauchemars. Sookie avait insisté pour rester à ses côtés le temps qu'elle se remette du choc. Le lendemain, elle avait prit une importante décision.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que la nuit venait à peine de tomber, elle entendit sonner à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de trouver Eric sur le seuil. Elle resta immobile un long moment, le contemplant avec étonnement.

- Tu dois m'inviter à entrer, dit le vampire au bout d'un moment.

- Euh… bien sûr. Entre, je t'en prie, bredouilla-t-elle.

Le shérif pénétra dans la maison pour la première fois.

- Comment s'est passée ton entrevue avec la reine, s'enquit la jeune fille.

Pas trop mal. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait avalé l'histoire de l'accident, mais elle n'a fait aucune remarque. Sophie-Anne ne peut se permettre de perdre un de ses meilleurs shérifs en ce moment, répondit Eric avec un sourire complice.

- Mathilde m'a tout raconté, lança brutalement Léa.

Eric ne trouva rien à répondre. En soupirant, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Comment t'es-tu enfui ce soir là ?

Eric fronça les sourcils. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Léa et commença :

- Godric, mon créateur, m'a retrouvé. Il a tué les gardes et m'a emmené dans la forêt. Mais il s'est bien gardé de m'ôter les chaînes d'argent qui m'entravaient et me brûlaient la peau. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que nous ne pouvions nous permettre de nous exposer davantage. Si nous avions tué ses bourreaux, si nous l'avions libérée, les autres nous auraient traqués sans relâche. Quand je l'ai entendue hurler, au loin, j'ai cru mourir de douleur. Godric a dit que c'était une dure leçon que je venais d'apprendre, mais que tous les vampires devaient en passer par là un jour ou l'autre. Surtout ne jamais créer de lien avec un humain. Á partir de ce jour, j'ai suivi cette règle à la lettre. Plus jamais je n'ai côtoyé d'humain autrement que pour me nourrir. Du moins, jusqu'à la grande révélation.

- C'est horrible ! murmura Léa. Pauvre Agnès…

Eric détourna les yeux un instant afin d'essuyer la larme de sang qui coulait sur sa joue. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur une pile de valises et de cartons qui s'entassaient au bas de l'escalier.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Je retourne en France, répondit Léa.

- Mais…

- Je ne suis pas Agnès, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Je lui ressemble peut-être, mais je ne suis pas elle. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'ici, d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. Quant à toi, tu as besoin de tourner la page. Et tu n'y parviendras certainement pas tant que je serai à proximité.

Eric se leva doucement. Une profonde tristesse marquait son visage.

- Tu as sans doute raison, admit-il. Tu n'es pas Agnès, et je dois passer à autre chose.

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et, tout en lui glissant un minuscule objet dans la main droite, il l'embrassa tendrement. Une seconde plus tard, le vampire avait disparu.

- Ecris-moi souvent, d'accord ? insista Sookie. Et je veux que tu me téléphones au moins tous les deux jours !

Léa éclata de rire.

- C'est promis, lui assura la jeune femme. Encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, toi, Bill et Sam. La soirée que vous m'avez organisée hier soir était vraiment géniale ! Vous allez terriblement me manquer !

- Oh, mais tu reviendras souvent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as une maison qui t'attend ici.

- Je reviendrai aussi souvent que possible, promit la jeune française.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la voiture de Sookie et récupérèrent les affaires de Léa dans le coffre.

- Surtout, prends bien soin de toi, murmura Sookie en serrant son amie dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et toi, tâche de faire la même chose, répondit cette dernière, non moins émue.

Léa prit ses affaires et, dans un dernier adieu, se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. Á son cou pendait un joli médaillon en or orné d'un lion rouge et de huit coquillages bleus.


End file.
